1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water arrangements in pools, ponds, spas or water features and, more particularly, to the field of decorative waterfalls or fountains for water pools, ponds, spas, and water features.
2. Background
Waterfalls have been in existence for centuries in countless different variations and forms. The enduring popularity of both waterfalls and fountains can be attributed to their numerous aesthetic and practical applications, making them desirable for artistic, recreational and commercial uses. For aesthetic appearance, man made waterfalls or waterfall arrangements are often used in a swimming pools, ponds, spas, water features or the like. The water is often drawn from the pool or water feature and passes over the edge of a wall or a weir. Various configurations of these waterfalls have been developed, over the years.
Some of the waterfalls include pumping or drawing water into a lower portion of a body of the pool or basin structure and allowing the water to fall from an upper portion thereof as the water fills or continues to fill the body. Waterfall devices for swimming pools typically include a water accumulation box and an outlet port from which escapes the desired waterfall.
One aesthetically pleasing version uses a smooth, sheet-like waterfall. Some or all of the water from a water circulation pump is typically diverted from a body of water into the waterfall device where it is accumulated typically in a water accumulation box. Baffle members are usually employed to smooth out turbulence so that the water exiting the outlet port is in the form of a relatively smooth sheet.
The water falls or descends over an edge of a wall or opening to another pool of water or conduit positioned at a lower elevation. Some examples of such waterfalls can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,581 by Lockwood et al. titled “Water Steam Apparatus,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,285 by Belniak titled “Swimming Pool Waterfall,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,696 by Chartier titled “Apparatus For Producing Sheet Waterfall For Pool Or Spa.”
Another example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,289 to Ruthenburg. Ruthenburg is typical of existing devices, using multiple baffle members with simple holes permitting the flow to pour through each member and redirecting the flow, in an attempt to even out the flow. This results in a restriction on the length of the flow due to the lack of any real reduction in velocity from the baffle members. Moreover, the multiple baffles with simple holes do not help screen debris sufficiently or adequately compensate for clogged baffles or baffle portions. Additionally, the added baffle members add to the cost and complexity in manufacturing these devices.
Some water features have featured a channel or tube structure to communicate water within the device, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,094 to Weise. However, these devices typically jet or increase pressure and thereby substantially increase velocity within these structures. These jetting tubes are also not placed properly relative to the flow of the water or within the device to effectively provide the desired velocity profile manipulation that the instant invention imparts through its multiple tubes, the location of the baffle, the diffuser, and the angled entry portion.
Problems with controlling the water flow into, through, and from the body of the pool or spa have required continued improvement in the area of waterfalls, including different types or styles of structures and flows to control the output for the waterfall. In particular, a laminar or sheet flow remains particularly desirable, however as the scale of a waterfall apparatus increases it is increasingly difficult to maintain this sheet like flow. Additionally, pump surges and debris blockage can disrupt the smoothed, sheet-like flow.
In addressing the sheet water fall appearance or laminar flows in general, there exists a need for an improved waterfall apparatus that improves the sheet characteristics of water flowing out of the waterfall device and provides for improved screening of particulate from the sheet-like waterfall apparatus.
Reduction in velocity and a uniformity of water distribution, both in terms of the water pressure, velocity, and direction of flow, must be accomplished if the waterfall is to have the pleasingly uniform sheet-like appearance that is desired. When a waterfall of several feet in length is required, the problem of distribution of water within the waterfall apparatus becomes particularly challenging with the heretofore known multiple baffle member systems.
Another problem with conventional waterfall apparatus of the type mentioned above is that debris, which may be introduced into the waterfall or any where along the water flow, can obstruct the device and result in the disruption of the water flow. Existing designs fail to provide sufficient debris screening, redundancy, and balance if debris occlusion does occur. A need exists for a waterfall apparatus that addresses these shortcomings.